Walk In the Park
by Hobohunter
Summary: It's Sherry's Birthday and she just wants to get away from the monster that invades her life. -Implied- SteveSherry :3 Oneshot


Once a year she was let out of her white prison. Once a year she would go out and actually have contact with normal human beings, yet, she always had to be escorted by him. _Him, _her 'Uncle Albert'. She was raised by her parents to call him that, but ever since their deaths and Raccoon City; she's been prone to call him 'Monster'.

Way back after the Raccoon City incident, Leon had given up is freedom to have Sherry put into protective custody. But after she was with her foster family for only a week, 'Uncle Albert' had came and taken her away. He locked her up in a room and had her work on formulas and equations. How was a normal twelve year old girl supposed to figure out that kind of stuff? Why did he take her away from her foster family? Why did he think that she inherited her Father's genius? Why doesn't he let her live with Leon or Claire? Or maybe she could live with both if she was lucky. She would die and go to Heaven if they actually got together, so she always kept her fingers crossed.

_Luck._

Luck definitely wasn't on her side anymore. Her luck ran out after Claire left to search for her brother. Sherry still remembered clinging to Leon's hip and crying her eyes out after the youngest Redfield left. She also remembered taking off Claire's lucky goddess vest and giving it to Leon, saying: "_I don't want anything from her anymore."_ She remembered the look of pain that was always spread across his face when Claire was even mentioned.

After Sherry gave up the goddess vest, she seemed to spin around in a vortex of bad luck. Did that pink bikers' vest really give off luck? Claire was a very lucky person- she survived Rockfort and Harvardville airport. Yes. Sherry knew about the recent airport incident. She wished that she was there to see her two rescuers.

Has it really been seven years since the Raccoon City incident? It had to have been because today was Sherry's nineteenth Birthday. Nineteen, a year past the legal age of an adult, yet she was still a prisoner. But it had gotten better, she actually had a friend now. The boy with the red hair and sunglasses, His name was Steve Burnside. She and him hadn't been friends for very long- even though they've been living together for seven years. But there were always there for one another.

So here she was, her day in the real world and she was siting on a park bench thinking about the past. Of course she wasn't alone, he was standing pretty far away from her and leaning against a tree. Surprisingly, Sherry had gotten 'Uncle' to let Steve escort her today. 'Uncle Albert' was hesitant at first, but the young Birkin finally convinced him that Steve wouldn't let her escape.

Even though she wanted to run away with all of her might, she could never leave him alone with that monster. What would happen to Steve if Sherry actually did escape? The monster would blame it all on him and possibly kill him. Though the monster was infected a bit longer than Steve, his power couldn't even stand up against the T-Veronica Virus. Alexia Ashford's legacy was too damn strong. It even beat her own Father's 'precious G-virus'

A few years after the Raccoon City incident, Sherry realized that the monster that was chasing her, was actually her virus-infected Father. And then she found out from the files that she read, that her father had impregnated her with a G-virus embryo. So Sherry figured out why 'Uncle Albert' had taken her away from Leon and Claire. He wanted the virus that ran through her blood.

Why else would her want her under close supervision? It's not like he cared about her at all. She was a test subject to him, and nothing more.

"Hey come on, you. Let's not spend your Birthday on a bench." while Sherry thought to herself, Steve walked over and stood next to her. He lowered his glasses slightly and showed off his dark, black eyes. At least he was wearing normal civilian clothes and not a suit like that monster...

"Birthday girl, did you hear me?" he still had his Canadian accent, which made Sherry smile a bit.

"I heard you, I heard you. Where do you suggest we go?" she stood up and brushed her blonde bangs out of her eyes. Sherry still preferred a short haircut, but it was a bit longer than it used to be.

"Hmm well I dunno. Let's take a walk." He smiled softly and tilted his head at the young Birkin.

"Yeah, that sounds good." she gave a bright smile and started down the path. Even when she was young, she loved to walk in the park. Raccoon City park was simply beautiful with it's brick lain paths and the bright orange trolly.

As Sherry strolled along with Steve, she looked over at the smiling people and the children playing. How she wished to be normal just like them, at least she got to have a normal Birthday. And this Birthday was better than all of the others.

"Want an ice cream?" said Steve was he walked up to the cart. He was already pulling out his wallet and choosing one that he wanted for himself. Sherry smiled widely and looked up at Steve, "Really? I can have one?" The red headed man looked down at her and smiled, "Of course you can, now choose what you want."

Sherry hasn't had ice cream since Claire last bought it for her. Heck she hasn't even had candy! But Steve is actually offering to buy her some.

"Uhh... I'll have strawberry." Strawberry was always her favorite, even when she was little. Steve grinned and held up two fingers to the vendor, "Two strawberry cones please."

After getting their ice cream, Steve and Sherry walked down the trail farther and sat on a nice shaded bench. She gleefully at her ice cream with a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you." she said right before she licked her melting cone.

"You're always welcome." he watched her eat her birthday ice cream and smile, she really didn't deserve to be locked up in a room all day long. She deserved to be free and happy, doing whatever she wanted. She deserved to eat candy and ice cream whenever she wanted. She deserved so much, she was too pure.

"Steve... I don't want to go back..." she looked down at her cone with a sad face. She was horribly depressed and wanted to get far away from that monster.

"I know Sherry, I know," he grabbed her face and turned it to his gently, "hopefully one day we both can be free." she smiled softly and nodded.

"Thanks."

"You never need to thank me, because you'll always be welcome. Now lets go, I wanna buy you some stuff."

"Really?" she looked at him such huge blue eyes. She was so innocent.

"Of course, anything for you." Steve stood up and held his hand out to her. She grabbed it tightly and held on, smiling.

"Let's go then! I only have a Birthday once a year!"

"I have something for you, I wanted to give it to you later.. But I think you should have it now." said Steve as he turned to look at her. He pulled something pink out of the Sherry's shopping bag he was carrying. The young Birkin girl saw the golden script across the back and the Goddess that protected her when she was young.

_Made In Heaven._

Sherry looked at the pink vest and smiled widely.

"You stole that."

"I know, I'm sorry"

"Thank you."

"You're always-"

"I know. But thank you."

Sherry held onto the vest with one hand as she held onto Steve's hand with her other. The two walked off hand-in-hand, laughing and smiling as then spent the rest of their wonderful day together, and not worrying about the monster than followed them in the shadows.

A/N: Whaaaaattt?! Another story!?! I'm on a roll baby! I was inspired as I sat in my car waiting to pick up my sister from school. I had my little notebook in my purse so I sat and wrote half of the story as I sat there. I think it's cute people, come on! XD You guys know that I like SteveSherry, even though I doubt it'll ever happen. It most likely wont happen, but I still think it's cute. So I will still post this story! ;)

Please don't flame about how ridiculous the pairing is. I like it, so there. Please tell me what you guys think! No flames please!!

Happy Valentine's Day!! (Even though I said that in "The Party") xoxo 8:3


End file.
